


I hear you call my name

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Like a Prayer, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Spoilers through Frayed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a chasm in his chest, and the only thing that can distract him from the gaping void is doing everything in his power to create the same sort of hollowness in one of the monsters responsible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hear you call my name

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this fic and the lyrics in the manip belong to Madonna. I own nothing.

 

There is a chasm in his chest, and the only thing that can distract him from the gaping void is doing everything in his power to create the same sort of hollowness in one of the monsters responsible. The world narrows to the overwhelming sensation of loss and of his fist striking another’s flesh. He hears nothing but the crunch of bone on bone. He sees nothing but red. He smells nothing but blood.  
  
He hates it even as he loves it, wants it to end as much as he wants it to go on forever.  
  
 _”Isaac!”_  
  
And in an instant, the chasm vanishes and the world comes back. His fists fall to his sides. He rises, turning toward the owner of that voice as Clark Kent turns to the sun.

/*\

  
He never mentions it to anyone, because he is almost certain they will tell him it isn’t possible, but he knows something inside himself shifted on that stadium bench as soon as he agreed to follow Scott McCall’s lead. He felt stronger, safer, more whole than he had in all the years since his big brother died somewhere Isaac couldn’t tag along.  
  
Even when he was lying prostrate on the grimy, cold floor of the boy’s locker room and staring up at Gerard Argent, he knew that he would be all right, knew that Scott would come.  
  
Losing it the way he did in the supply room was horrifying in more ways than one. As pragmatic as he tends to be, he actually doesn’t want to tear the world apart. Beyond that, though, he cannot stomach the thought of disappointing his friend, his leader, his alpha.  
  
Isaac isn’t delusional. He realizes that Scott’s moral code is far more rigid than his own, and that from time to time, the things Isaac will say and do leave Scott shocked. The thing is, Scott never gets angry - not at Isaac, not when he is simply being himself - he gets worried.  
  
Scott was worried when he broke Isaac and Allison out of the supply room, too - and not just for Allison. He was worried about Isaac. Isaac hadn’t disappointed him. The relief Isaac gained from that knowledge was immense, as was the fierce joy when Scott announced that they were finally going to fight back against the ones who were truly responsible.  
  
Now, he looks Scott over from head to toe, breathes in the scents of antiseptic and congealing blood, and his entire body relaxes. Scott has started healing.  
  
His alpha will be okay.


End file.
